Vaporwave Z
Vaporwave Z is a short, small baby waffle that Exotoro decided to make over the course of like... whenever she felt like it I guess. Gotta do something I guess. As far as I know... it's not really a game that would take place in the Fighters of Lapis, Tangerine Avengers, or whatever else Exotoro has made. Jeez... I don't even know what this game's gonna be. Probably a fighting game cuz Exotoro is predictable like that. It's apparently got some "risque" content that would make it Adults Only. There's a dolphin. There he is. Gameplay Battling Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Sex For the first time ever, sex is introduced in a fighting game. Now people might ask "yo, wtf?" but we at Toroko strive for innovation, no matter how stupid it is. To initiate sex, you have to be partnered up with your romantic partner and press DOWN + A near them for seduction. A seduction attempt takes 15 seconds (shorter if a human player presses DOWN + A). After this, opponents can't hit them in a way that really matters; all it does is speed up the sex scene or if done enough, stops it causing both characters to be naked and more vulnerable. When two characters have sex, the one that initiated the sex sequence has to press buttons at the correct time in order to satisfy their partner. In doing so, both of their health meters go back down, healing them. If a sex scene goes extremely well and reaches orgasm, both characters receive stat boots. If sex goes badly, their spirits are dampened and so are their stats. Additionally, seduction takes longer. Welcome to video games! Story Mode: Digital Religion The story mode of this game is called Digital Religion. All the characters in this stupid game are inducted into a freaky cult that worships the old and hates the new. As characters become more familiar with the cult's inner workings, they are also exposed to the inner darkness that lurks inside. CAN BE FOUND HERE Characters All characters are 18 or older in this. I'm not a pedophile. Starter Unlockable Characters go away im a piece of shit POP Figures The items of this game I guess Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Lapis Wiki Exclusives Category:Vaporwave Z Category:Solo Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games